The way to her heart
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Find a way to Brennan's heart, it is not simple! Student from Quantico works with Booth and Temprance. Bones really doesn't like her and Seeley... Well is it only work what he likes? Maybe there is something more? And what Brennan is going to do? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! Here is my new story.

First chapter was wrote with **Ewcia9494** :)

**Title: **The way to her heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Bones'.

**Chapter 1**

_Brennan's POV_

"Hey, Bones!" said Booth walking into my office. "We have a case."

"Good Morning, Booth. What is it?" I asked, looking up from the computer where I was writing my newest book.

"Remains was found in the wood, almost everything eaten by the animals." he sat on the couch.

"Great" I closed my laptop, took my coat and bag. "I'm ready, we can go." I told him walking out. "What's more do you know about the remains."

"Two teenagers found it, there were only bones..." he repeated what I already knew. "Who is this?" I cut him off when I saw tall, skinny blonde girl with breast bigger than IQ... well I shouldn't judge her because I didn't know her yet. I have no proves but I did not like her and couldn't help myself.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. This is Amanda Bucksley. She's the student from Quantico. She's supposed to watch our work." quietly said Booth. He always did that when he did 't want anyone to hear us. But really, I didn't care, so I said louder.

"Well, she can't go near the remains. I do not want her to destroy the evidences."

"Riiight, Your interns examinate bones, and one of the best Quantico's students can't even look at the body?" he asked, I knew he was irritated.

"That is my interns work, they are prepared to do that, and students from Quantico can only shot and run, well not all of them, so..."

"Good morning, doctor Brennan. I'm so happy that I can work with you. I read all of your books, they're awesome." the blonde girl interrupted me. I hate when someone's doing that and she only gave me the prove that her IQ was impossible low.

"Good morning and thank you." I answered and got in the car. I really did not want to talk to her.

-----------

It didn't take us long to reach the crime scene but during the ride Booth was unusually quiet and drove thoughtless. He never did that, unless something's bothering him. I knew that this time was not different but I had no idea what was wrong.

"It'll be my first case, I'm so excited" happily said the girl.

"Don't excite yourself too much. You are not allowed to come near the remains without my clear permission, which I surely do not give you today. You could destroy something." I hissed. She really got my nerves. I usually did not acted like that, I was a little bit nicer but she was, oh, she was just... I could not describe it, I just didn't like her. That's it. Booth probably would say that my gut told me that, or something like that, but I did not believe in that. Well this time I really relied on my feeling and I didn't like that. At least my words worked and the student already sat calmly. Booth looked at her and told me.

"Don't be so harsh."

"Well, I am not harsh. She should know that our work is not easy, because she is too excited. She has to work hard, not just squealing around. She is not a child but she acts like one." I said, Booth didn'tt answer, just looked at her apologetically. I didn't want to waste my time so I went out, grabbed my bag and headed toward the crime scene.

-----------

"Damn!" I cursed, because I noticed that I had forgot my camera, I had to go back but then I noticed that the student was dangerously close to the remains, so I told her.

"Student... I do not remember your name." I said, I never paid too much attention to the interns' names and that time was not different.

"Oh, It's fine." she smiled. "I'm Amanda Bucksley."

"Mhm. Could you bring me my camera from the car." she only nodded and ran to the black SUV. Once again, I focused on the bones and firstly didn't notice that Booth was not there. But soon I started feeling weird, something was not right. I wonder what when it hit me. It was strangely quiet, usually when I worked on the crime scene, Booth was close to me. I always heard him talking to the policeman, the witness or asking me silly questions. But I didn't even see him around. 'That's strange, he never disappeared like that.' I thought and once again looked around. I noticed him, he stand with her and laughed. 'He should not got to close to the intern' a thought crossed my mind. She was supposed to bring me my camera, without it I could not work. I decided to remember their when they were, because it was the crime scene, not a bar. They were here to work, not to joke.

"How long I have to wait on that camera?" I shouted not even looking at them. The girl blushed and immediately started to search the item. But Booth, who perfectly knew where it was, showed her and she ran to me.

"Well I am not so sure that you are as good as they think you are, if you forget about one simply command." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry. That would never happen again." she said ashamed when Booth came to us.

"Bones, chill out! It's her first day." he told me, smiling reassuringly at her.

"I am not going to _Chill out_, because even if it's her first day, that doesn't mean she can ignore me!" I turned to the bones, he was defending her too much. Well he always had a tendency to defend the interns, he always was too nice to them. I thought when I was working but really could not focus, their whispers irritated me, well maybe not his, but her for sure.

"I'm done. Take everything to the Jeffersonian." I said cleaning my jeans. "We can go back." I headed to the car but when we reached this the student opened the front door. But she left it when she saw the look on my face. Booth probably would tell that if my look could kill then she would be dead, but this time he said nothing.

-----------

During the ride, both I and the student were quiet. Booth tried to ease the tense and started to joke but his jokes really wasn't good. At least in my opinion, because Amanda laughed every time he said one. Booth was really flattered and smiled all the time. They started to irritated me as much as no one did until now. Not even Daisy had done.

_Should I write more or not?_

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

I am really, really sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I had the problem with my computer and all chapters of this story had been deleted :/ So I have to rewrite it. I'm really sorry and I promise I'll update at least once at week. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Bones'

**Chapter 2**

We arrived quickly to the Jeffersonian, but Booth did not come inside, like he used to and he did not stay near me when I was examinating the remains. He just said "I have to show something in FBI building to Amanda, I'll call you later to ask if you get to know something interesting."

Call? Since when he calls to me? Usually, he came to the lab, at least twice a day, and not always in professional manner. But that day, he told me, he would call to me, but he did not. Of course, I could do that too, I could even text him, but I did not want to interrupt him. If he had been as busy that he forgets about his work, then for sure, he had been too busy, to talk to me. I could not even count on a dinner at Royal Dinner with him, what was some kind of our tradition. He did not take me to the lunch and nothing indicated that he would come now. I think I became slightly jealous. Of course, I know that it was irrational, that between me and Booth was nothing and for sure never would be, but still. Well, I am not in his type, I am not busty, skinny blonde, who do not have a problem with understanding his jokes and who knows everything about pop culture. Sure, I look good, I even think I am kind of pretty, but I do not look as someone who the guy like Booth can be into. And what is more important I have no idea about a pop culture or relationships and I am socially awkward. The only things I know are bones, and my character is not the one the men like. So I long time ago decided that I do not want a relationship, that the only thing I want is sex. At least, it does not hurt so much. But still, I was sad that Booth did not come... Alas, I could do nothing about that, so I just grabbed my purse, closed the laptop and headed to the exit. 'Today won't be any Thai food, nor even a Chinese with Booth.' I thought a little hurt and headed to the Royal Dinner to grab some food. I started being really hungry. 'Well, I did not eat my lunch. Truth be told, I did not even remember if I had ate breakfast. It was Booth who always checks if had done it.' I thought and got into my car.

~15 minutes later, Royal Dinner~

I parked in front of the bar, in which I and Booth used to eat, and headed to the entrance. Walking by, I looked through the big window and I froze. I noticed Booth, sitting at our usual table, laughing and talking with... with Amanda Bucksley. It seemed that they had great a time together. I felt a pain in my heart. I was standing on the sidewalk, looking through the window when the blonde leaned closer to Booth, and her lips crashed on his. Immediately, I forgot about the dinner, about my hunger. I just turned around, got into my car and drove home. I felt terrible. Why he did not tell me anything? How he even could, with the intern? That and other thoughts crossed my mind again and again. I was jealous, yeah jealous. Only a few months ago, I had never admitted it to anyone, even to myself. But all those talks with Angela and Booth, all those Times gave me something to think about. I was not so cold, like people used to think. I just did not show my feelings. It was safer. But now I could no longer control my emotions. I ran to my apartment and sat on the couch with tears streaming down my face. All the time, I repeated to myself, that I had no reason to cry. That I perfectly knew that Booth was feeling nothing to me, that we're just friend and we could date with anyone we want. But, fresh tears did not stop falling. Some time ago, I realized that I am completely and hopeless in love with Seeley Booth and that he would never feel the same about me. Though I knew that, still I felt hurt. If not Angela, if not Booth, if not their talks about love, I would never believe in it. Maybe it would be better. Maybe it would not hurt so much... But I could do nothing, I had to live with that and move on. I had to forget about Seeley, he is not for me, not in the way I would like him to be... Well, maybe I am not good enough for him?

And with that thought I felt asleep on the couch.

Morning came fast and the sounds of my phone, woke me up. I quickly jumped off the couch, when I had fell asleep last night, in my clothes still on.

"Brennan." I answered and in the same time I looked at the clock. 'Damn, it's almost ten am!' I thought.

"Hey, Sweetie! I was worried. It is already 10 am, and you're still not here." I heard Angela's voice.

"I overslept, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I said, heading to the bathroom. I wanted to take a quick shower before work. I felt that my stomach gave me a loud sound, but I had no time to eat breakfast. 'I definitely have to eat something at lunch. I completely forget about dinner, yesterday.' I thought.

"Booth is here. He said that you were supposed to give him a report about new remains." answered Angela.

"Well, in this case, please tell him, that I will be there in forty minutes. He_ were supposed _to take them from me yesterday." I said. 'If he had time to meet with the blonde bimbo, like Angela would say, so I would have time to eat my breakfast properly.'

"Sweetie, did something happen?" asked Angela with care. I forgot that I could hide nothing before her.

"No, nothing. Why do you ask?" I tried to pretend that everything was fine.

"You perfectly know why." she answered. "We'll talk when you'll be here."

"But there isn't anything to talk about, really... well, see you later." I said and hang up. I really did not like the idea about meeting Booth and probably the Blonde. But I could do nothing about that. At least, I hoped that Angela would not ask to much questions... Yeah, I hoped...

_TBC..._

**Please, let me know what do you think x)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I came to Jeffersonian 35 minutes later and found Booth sleeping on the couch in my office. I walked closer, wanting to wake him up, when two big, red marks on his neck appeared to my eyes. The prove of his activities from last night. Once again I felt pain in my chest. I hadn't been with a man since a long time because I had been waiting for a man who I love and now... I realized that it was pointless to wait. That the things Angela had told me where lies, that Booth felt nothing to me and I should move on, came back to my old life. But I am not sure if I can, after all those things they had told me about difference between a plain sex and a making love. They both said that making love is beautiful, that this is much better than ordinary sex, but I never had chance to experience that and probably never would. So I took away my hand, which I had wanted to wake him and just said.

"Booth! Wake up!" didn't work.

"Booth!" I repeated, that time much louder, once again no reaction. I knew that he love to sleep long, but that long? He probably hadn't take much sleep last night. Well, I didn't care, so when I was wondering what I should do, I noticed a bottle of water standing on my desk. I wetted my fingers and splash water all over his face. It worked, he sat up immediately.

"Geez, Bones! What are you doing?" he said irritated.

"I'm waking you up. You didn't react when I called your name, so I had to find other way to wake you up." I simply said.

"And you had to pour water all over me?" he complained.

"Next time, don't sleep on my couch!" I said, ending the discussion. I walked to my desk and took out the report, on which he was waiting and handed him.

"This report was here all the time and I've been waiting for forty minutes?" he asked, getting more irritated.

"I don't like anyone touching my things." I answered.

I had no idea what he was irritated about. He had never acted like that. Not even when he had to wait on me longer than hour. Something wasn't right but I did not want to ask, he would tell me someday 'No, he won't, he has Amanda, I almost forget.' I thought, sitting at my desk and opening my laptop.

"See you later." he answered and walked out. No more than two minutes passed when Angela appeared in my office.

"Hey, Sweetie! Hot night, you have to tell me everything!" she started from the threshold, misunderstanding my late.

"No, Ange. Nothing like that." I answered, knowing that she would not believe in that.

"Sweetie, you tell me. No matter if you want or not. So?" her smile paled slightly when she saw the look on my face. She closed the door and sat on the couch, leaving place for me to do the same thing.

"It's nothing like that, I just overslept. Everyone can do that from time to time." I said, sitting beside my friend.

"Of course, everyone, but not you, Brennan. So tell me, what's up?"

I had no choice, so I just said.

"You know that Booth has an intern."

"Yeah, that blonde bimbo. I noticed her, she was here at morning." she answered, naming her in use of exactly the same words I had thought she would use. I smiled slightly.

"What about her?" she asked.

"Booth were supposed to take me on lunch, yesterday..." I started, but Angela interrupted me.

"Well, that's nothing new, you always eat together."

"Well, we didn't yesterday, he didn't even call to me?" I finished my sentence.

"And you think that he and that intern..." proposed Angela.

"No, I don't, I saw it. Yesterday, I drove to Royal Dinner to grab some food. But when I got there I saw him and that Blonde Bimbo, like you said, and they were kissing each other. So I just got into my car and drove home. Today, when I got here, I found him, sleeping on the couch, and on his neck were two big, red marks. Results of their night activities. And he was strangely irritated. He'd never acted like that." when I finished talking, Ange was sitting with her mouth opened.

"O my God." it was all what she managed to tell. After a few seconds she added. "But this doesn't explain why you were late."

"Well, when I saw them, I felt, well, I felt weird. I'd never felt like that before." I started.

"Sweetie, you're jealous." she finished.

"No, I'm not. We're just partners, it's irrational to be jealous..."

"Honey, you love him, you just don't know it yet. And believe me, it's nothing weird in feeling jealous." she encouraged me.

"Even if it is like you said, it's pointless. He would never love someone like me, and beside that I can't love" I said sadly.

"You're right, he would never love you, he ALREADY DO!" she smiled at me. "Okay, but what was next, you drove home and...?" she wanted her answers.

"I just felt asleep on the couch and forgot to set my alarm. That's it, nothing more." I answered. Angela did not ask me further.

"Sweetie, you'll see, everything will be fine and..." she stopped, looking through the window. I turned around and noticed Booth walking the corridor and entering my office.

"We got a case." he said simply.

"I have a work to do." said Angela, leaving me with an irritated agent, who used to be my friend. Truth be told, I didn't want to work in the field, not when I knew what was between him and that intern. I knew that she would be there for sure. But I said nothing, just grab my bag and coat and walked out. 'It'll be a long day' I thought.

TBC…


End file.
